Past, Future, Present, and Past
by AK1028
Summary: What happened between Annie and her father before Annie learned about Doc? This is the story that tells all and according to Robert Baines, Annie's father. Several one shots and all in Robert's POV. What does Robert think of Doc? Find out here! Rated T for swearing. Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on the 'My Time Traveling Cousin' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Past, Future, Present, and Past**

March 1, 1968

11:00 a.m.

LP Universe

**Robert's POV**

It was the perfect day. Lorraine, George, a young Dave, a young Linda, and a very young Marty were with me and my wife, Betty. Betty Lamont is my beautiful wife. She was tall 5'7", about 180 pounds, long brown hair, green eyes, and currently wearing a hospital gown. They were helping us celebrate the birth of my daughter, Annie Diane Baines.

Betty and I were beaming as the baby Marty grabbed little Annie's hand and he wouldn't let go. I couldn't help but wonder why. I looked up and I saw Doctor Brown outside of the room. I whispered to my sister, "What the hell is that crackpot doing here?" Lorraine looked at me, upset and answered, "Doctor Brown wanted to come. What is wrong with that?" I was about to tell her that I wanted Annie nowhere near Doctor Brown but Betty spoke up and said, "Relax, Rob. He's a nice man. He's just lonely." I sighed.

I knew I wasn't going to win-this time. I let Doctor Brown in and he saw Marty and Annie-who were still holding hands and said, "Aw, it seems Marty has bonded with his new cousin." I faked a smile and said, "It sure looks like it." Just then; I prayed in my mind, _"Dear God, please don't let my baby girl become friends with this crackpot. Amen."_


	2. Chapter 2

May 6, 1973

12:45 p.m.

I picked up the newspaper and saw that Doctor Brown's house had burned down just yesterday. Annie was five years old and she saw the headline curiously and asked, "Daddy was does _'crackpot'_ mean?" Annie had just learned to read a few days ago but I never thought she would pick that word to ask me about. I picked her up and sat her in my lap.

I tried to explain, "It just means that he is just a little on the eccentric side." Annie looked curious and asked, "What does enteric mean?" I giggled at what she said and corrected, "No, Annie. Eccentric, this means that he's just…" Betty came in. Betty was now about 10 pounds lighter now and wearing a purple turtleneck sweater, blue jeans, and running shoes.

She saved me at a perfect time and added, "Lonely. Doctor Brown is just a lonely man, Annie. He had a nephew named Calvin Klein and niece named Amy Klein. Calvin only was in town for the one week while Amy was in town for the one day. However, it is said that Calvin had a son named Patrick and daughter named Sarah. I guess they were in town to say hello and to let Doctor Brown know about what happened to Calvin."

Annie looked sad and asked, "Can we adopt Doctor Brown?" I shot Annie a look while Betty just laughed. She said, "No Annie. I'm afraid we can't." Annie pouted and said, "Aw, I sure wish I could help…" I frowned. So far, I wasn't winning the fight. Maybe, just maybe one day both Annie and Betty could see that Doctor Brown was no good.


	3. Chapter 3

April 4, 1980

7:30 a.m.

I was getting my breakfast ready and Betty didn't look very well. She looked so white. Annie came in, getting her backpack ready. I perked up and asked, "Are you headed to school with Marty?" Annie nodded and answered, "Of course, Dad." She looked a little hesitant at what she was about to say next and then she finally asked, "Dad, Mom. I was wondering if I could hang with Marty after school today." I smiled but before I could say yes, Annie added, "We're going over to see Doc." I frowned almost immediately.

I blurted out, "You've met that crackpot?" Annie got pouty and said, "He's not a crackpot, Dad! You once told me that he was lonely!" I snapped, "That wasn't me! That was your mother! You can hang with Marty, but you cannot hang with that crackpot!" Annie's face fell and she said, "That's not fair! You never met Doc and already you're judging him!" I got mad and said, "Annie Diane Baines, how dare you raise your voice to your father!" Just then, I slapped her across her face.

Betty gasped at the sight and yelled, "Robert!" Annie got tears in her eyes and ran out the door. My face fell. I realized what I had just done. Betty folded her arms in front of her chest and said, "Robert, you had no right to hit her for asking our permission to see Doctor Brown." I nodded and said, "You're right but there is something not right about Doctor Brown. I don't like it, Betty." Betty came over and said, "Like or not, Annie likes Doctor Brown-just like Marty. I can't help but wonder if Doctor Brown knew that they would become his friends."

I muttered, "Or manipulated them to like him." Betty heard me. She got mad and said, "Robert, I love you but Doctor Brown would never do that. You know that." She walked away from me rather weakly and I sighed. I knew that I was losing. _'You're not taking my daughter, Doctor Brown. I'll see to that.'_ I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

January 12, 1981

2:30 a.m.

I was in the same hospital where Annie was born. Betty said that she felt rather weak and I woke Annie and took her to Lorraine's place. We then went to the hospital, where I was waiting for the doctor. The doctor came over and said to me, "I'm sorry, Mr. Baines but your wife has passed away. I'm so sorry." A tear rolled down my face as the doctor gave me her valuables. I then went back to Lorraine's place and she offered to have us stay over. The next morning, I told Annie and she busted into tears.

But, instead of running to me, she ran to Marty and…Doctor Brown. She cried in Marty's chest until she fell asleep. I was baffled. She rather falls asleep in her cousin's arms instead of mine. I couldn't help but wonder why. Doctor Brown saw my curious face as Marty was trying to comfort Annie and said, "You are wondering why she ran to Marty and me, right?" I nodded and answered, "She doesn't need a crackpot like you in her life." Marty shot me a look while Doctor Brown responded, "She needs me rather than you because I don't prejudge people like you do."

He took out the gold medallion in my wife's personal bag. I got mad. How dare he touch my wife's belongings! He came over to Marty and shook Annie rather gently. Annie woke and said-groggily, "Hey, Doc." Doctor Brown smiled at her and said-holding the medallion, "I think your mom would want you to have this." Annie smiled at the medallion and Marty put it on her. He smiled and said, "It belongs there, Annie." Annie weakly smiled at her cousin and her best friend and said, "Thanks, Marty." She hugged him and then Doctor Brown. She smiled at the both of them and said, "Thanks for being there for me, you two."

I smiled and said, "Well, of course I would be there for you…." Annie shot me a look and said, "Not you, Daddy, Marty and Doc." My face fell. I snarled under my breath. Marty noticed as did Doctor Brown. Doctor Brown turned to Marty and said, "Why don't you and Annie head towards my garage and I'll meet you there later. I've got to speak to your father here, Annie." Annie nodded and Marty said, "Right, Doc. Come on, Annie."

With that, Marty took his cousin's hand like the day she was born and the two of them walked out together, hand-in-hand. Doctor Brown smiled at the sight and said, "They look like brother and sister, don't they?" I snarled and blurted out, "If Annie is going to choose you then she can just have you!" With that, I left Lorraine's house and said to Lorraine, "I'll be seeing you."


	5. Chapter 5

November 5, 1985

4:00 p.m.

I had just entered my house after diving into my work four years ago. I never saw Annie, never called, or written. I didn't want to know what Annie was up to. I didn't want to hear a word about _"Doc"_ or anything like that. I couldn't believe I was entering the house that I had left those four years ago.

I saw a seventeen year old Marty and a seventeen year old Annie. I was surprised at Marty's presence. I asked, "Marty, what the hell are you doing here?" Annie was about to answer but Marty did. He answered, "Annie offered to tutor me in history class, Uncle Rob." I breathed a sigh of relief but before I could let it out, he added, "And then we are going to see Doc later." I perked up. Doc, then nothing had changed!

I turned to Annie and asked-angrily, "You're still hanging around Doctor Brown? He's no good, Annie. He is bad news." Annie looked defensive and answered, "At least he is always there for me compared to someone else I know. And I'll always be there for him-and Marty. Come on, Marty. Let's go." Marty looked at me and saw my shocked face. Annie and Marty both stepped out a few seconds later, Annie came back in alone.

Annie shot me a look and asked, "What made you come back? It couldn't have been to apologize, that's for sure." I nodded and answered, "Damn straight. I prayed on the day you were born that you would never become that crackpot's friend!" Annie turned to me, shocked and said, "I can't believe you did that!" I shrugged and said, "So what? He is dangerous Annie." She got mad and said, "Maybe to you but to me…he is my father."

She walked away and I shouted, "Annie Diane Baines! How dare you imply that crackpot is your father?" She didn't hear me. I went after her-anger in my eyes and saw that she was nowhere to be found. I turned back around and saw she left out the front door. Right then and there I knew that Doctor Brown had won. No question about that.


	6. Chapter 6

November 20, 1985

2:45 p.m.

I was finishing packing up my stuff and Annie came in. She was with her new boyfriend, Rick Baldwin. I knew Rick pretty well and I knew he would be perfect for my little girl. Rick saw me and said, "Well, I better get going. Marty is probably waiting for me at my place." Annie smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye and said, "I'll see you later, Rick." With that, Rick left and even when Annie saw me, her smile didn't dissolve.

She said-singsong like, "Hi, Dad." I smiled at that. Maybe Rick snapped her back to reality. I said, "Hello, Annie." She shook her head and saw me. She stepped back and asked, "Dad, how long have you been there?" I smiled and said, "Long enough. So, it looks like you and Rick are getting pretty serious." Annie blushed and said, "I wouldn't say that. At least he's being open about liking me now and it is all thanks to Doc." I frowned. No such luck.

Doctor Brown still had his hold over my daughter. I shook my head and asked, "Doc, Doc. Is that all you ever talk about?" She stared at me and answered, "I talk about other things. Music, science, history, politics…" As she went on, I realized how much time I had spent hating Doctor Brown that I had missed out on a lot. I was about to tell Annie that I was considering meeting Doctor Brown when there was a knock on the door. Annie went over and gasped. In the doorway was Doctor Brown himself.

He looked at Annie and said, "Annie, I need you to come back with me!" Annie looked at him curiously as did I and she asked, "Back where?" Doctor Brown smiled and answered, "Back to the future!" Annie smiled at him and said, "You bet I will, Dad! Just give me a second." I couldn't believe it. Annie had just called Doctor Brown _"Dad"_. My heart sank and Annie back over to Doctor Brown. She faced me and said, "Don't wait up, Rob!" With that, she and Doctor Brown ran out. I ran out and saw that the two of them went into a De Lorean.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger, the De Lorean started to fly! I fainted at the sight. When I came to, Annie was standing over me and called out, "Dad, Dad! Come on wake up! Damn it, Dad! Wake up!" I couldn't believe it. Annie had just sworn. I woke up with a jolt and said, "Annie Diane Baines, how dare you use that language in front of me!" Annie put her hands across in front of her chest and said, "You used in front of me so we're even!" My face fell and I put my hand on my head.

I was on the couch and I rubbed my bump and said, "I had a horrible nightmare. Doctor Brown showed up, took you in his flying De Lorean and you disappeared!" Annie seemed a little sheepish and said, "You hit your head, Dad. You defiantly were imaging things." She added something under her breath that I couldn't hear and said to me, "Dad, I know you want to give Doc a chance but I rather you not." I looked at her curiously and asked, "How the hell did you know that?"

Annie stammered, "B-because I do. Now, you've got to realize that you and I have drifted apart after mom's death. Ironically, I drifted away from everyone, even Doc. But, it wasn't until I met Jen and the Pinheads I came back to my old self. I even found Marty and Doc waiting for me. I thought for sure they would be mad at me but I found out later that I was wrong." I sat up and asked, "But, why do you not want me to get to know your father?" Annie perked up and saw I was shedding tears.

She wiped it out of my eye and answered, "Yes, Doc is my father but so are you. Just because I want to give my love to someone else that doesn't mean I'll take any way from you." I smiled. Boy, I was relieved to hear that! I hugged Annie and said, "I love you, Annie." Annie hugged me back and said, "I love you too, Dad and that will never change." I whispered, "And I'm sorry about us, Annie. Can we start over?" Annie let go of me and shook her head. She answered, "Believe me Dad. If we started this whole thing over again, we probably create a paradox…."

I perked up and she waved her hands in front of herself and added, "That's what Doc tells me anyways." I half smiled and said, "You're _"Doc"_ is one weird man, Annie. But, as long as you're happy…. I really don't want to tell you this…." Annie smiled and said, "If this is about your transfer, go ahead and go for it but you don't mind if Marty moves in, do you?"

I smiled and said, "It is fine by me." Annie smiled and said, "Great! I'm going to go tell him the good news! See you later!" With that, Annie left. I realized two things. One: it was 5:30 in the afternoon and two: I had never mentioned the transfer to her. "What the hell? How did she know that?" I asked aloud. That was something I would probably never know.

At least I now knew that I had nothing to worry about. Doctor Brown was indeed a lonely man, just like Betty had said. I picked up a picture taken of the three of us on Annie's sixth birthday. I whispered, "Damn it, Betty. I sure do miss you. If I lost Annie, I…" I cried at that thought and collapsed on the couch yet again. Suddenly, I was dreaming.

-Dream [Hell Valley]-

Rob: (He comes in.) Annie? Annie, are you here? (He sees Marty, holding a dead Annie.) Oh, my God! Annie! Marty! What happened? I thought….

1985-A Marty: I heard that someone was impersonating me and I came straight here. (He points to her neck. The gold medallion is gone.) Oh, this is heavy. Someone was here before I was.

Rob: (He has tears rolling down his face.) Oh, my God. She must've been robbed!

1985-A Marty: I really don't think so, Uncle Rob…. (Just then, 1985-A Doc comes in.) Doc!

1985-A Doc: Marty, all hell is breaking loose…. (He sees Annie-dead.) Great Scott! Not Annie too!

1985-A Marty: I'm afraid so, Doc. (He has a tear in his eye.) She's dead.

Rob: (He grabs 1985-A Doc.) Doctor Brown, please save my little girl!

1985-A Doc: Oh, so you actually care now?

1985-A Marty: Doc, if you won't do it for him, please try it for me and for Annie!

1985-A Doc: (He checks her pulse. He shakes his head.) I'm sorry, Marty. She's already gone.

Rob: No. (He really starts crying.) Annie!

-End of Dream-

I woke up in a flash and saw Annie had come back and it was morning. I asked her, "Annie, did you die?" Annie gave me a weird look and asked, "What the hell are you talking about, Dad? I'm right here!" I shook my head and said, "Must've been a very bad dream." I turned to her and asked, "Do you forgive me, Annie?" Annie shrugged and answered, "To a certain extent." I shrugged and said, "Well, it is a start."

* * *

_End. Please r&r!_


End file.
